<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Level 3 by moody_trans_detective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082796">The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Level 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective'>moody_trans_detective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ACAB, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prison rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaster wants a key card but Simon's "prison rules" complicate things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaster Rogue/Ouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Level 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were way more beasts here than Jaster was expecting. Maybe some oversized insects, but protobeasts and shadowmen? Livid apes? Slime? The savage dogs could be guard dogs out of control, maybe, but what explained something like a nelvoron? He didn’t like it. He was expecting guards to be more of a problem than they were. Most were looking to make a little extra zehn, more open to dealing than fighting.</p><p>“Prison rules aren’t doing much for us here,” said Lilika as she yanked her hatchet out of the scarlet carapace of a dead roller. She hadn’t looked directly at Simon since he’d jerked off the mysterious prisoner.</p><p>“They got us ou’a the cell, now didn’t they? Who knows if that other pris’ner woulda helped us if I hadn’t’ve—”</p><p>“If you mention this again, I will cut off both your hands.”</p><p>“Er…”</p><p>“Look,” said Jaster. Distracting everyone with a chest to loot sounded like a good idea. He knelt to it, opened it, frowned. Usually there was something there, even if it wasn’t worth much—who kept a storage chest for no reason?—but dust had collected on the bottom of it. He spotted a small rectangle of space that was dust-free.</p><p>“Find anythin’ good?”</p><p>“There’s nothing there,” said Lilika. The more time they spent in the prison, the shorter her temper sounded. “Let’s keep moving.”</p><p>“There was something there.” Jaster closed the chest, stood. “Something small and rectangular.”</p><p>“I don’t see anything like that around here.” Lilika turned away. “Come on.”</p><p>But as they ran into another pack of petit pooches, Jaster’s curiosity grew. He slashed and shot, wondering what it was, where it could be, when all the other chests had remained unlooted. This wasn’t someone who was going through and lifting whatever they could. This was someone with a more specific intent.</p><p>He just couldn’t figure it out. The others didn’t seem to care. Simon looked twitchy, spooked, and Lilika jumped eagerly to meet any random encounter, regardless how many beasts showed. Eventually they stumbled across a guard, who immediately sneered in all his gear. He eyed Lilika up and down openly. They took stances, ready to fight their way past him, but he didn’t raise his weapon.</p><p>“Looking for this?” he asked. Instead of a gun he held up a key card, twirled it in his fingers like a playing card. The little rectangle shone.</p><p>“That’s it,” said Jaster. “That’s what was in the chest.”</p><p>“A miniature tablet,” said Lilika, unimpressed.</p><p>“No, that’s a key card. It’s gotta be our way out,” said Simon.</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“How much do you want for it?” asked Jaster.</p><p>“Zehn? I get enough of that playing cards.” The guard shifted his attention to Lilika again. “Hey, baby. I’m Ouki. I got something you want, you got something I want.”</p><p>“Let’s kill him and take the card,” said Lilika.</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa,” said Simon, bobbing over to push away her hatchet hand. “Ye can’t just kill police on Zerard. There’s severe punishment.”</p><p>“I’m okay with just knocking him out,” said Jaster. Police, guards, military—Jaster liked none of them.</p><p>“You don’t want to do that,” said Ouki. “You attack me, I destroy the card. You’re stuck in here.” He paused, seeming to enjoy watching them turn that over in their minds.</p><p>“Prison rules,” said Simon.</p><p>“Word travels fast,” said Ouki. “Heard you were offering favors. Thought I’d grab a little of that. Well, what’ll it be? A fair trade, or I destroy the card and you stay trapped in here with Rosencaster’s little beasties? Your choice. I’m going to destroy it if you refuse to answer in the next minute.” He twirled the card again. “Come on, boys, it’s an easy one.”</p><p>All armed forces were awful people. If Ouki was thinking Jaster and Simon would force Lilika…</p><p>“Well, I already took one fer the team,” said Simon.</p><p>“What happened to sparing us?” asked Jaster. Simon’s incident with the cloaked prisoner had spread so fast Jaster suspected even more now he hadn’t known what he was talking about. Here Ouki was, ready to jump on the rumor of free sex. That had to mean it didn’t come around often.</p><p>“I don’t want the old man anyway,” said Ouki. “Well?”</p><p>“No,” said Lilika.</p><p>Jaster sighed.</p><p>“Will I work?” he asked, silently cursing Simon.</p><p>Ouki tucked the card away. His eyes lingered on Jaster’s lips.</p><p>“Depends. You know how to handle a cock, boy?”</p><p>“Oh, he gives <em>great</em> head,” said Simon eagerly. “Just wonderful, stupendous, blow-your-balls-off—”</p><p>“Shut up,” snarled Lilika. “What is this ‘prison rules’ nonsense? You claim to be a civilized planet.”</p><p>Jaster wanted to get this over with. He got down on his knees, trying to decide if it would be better or worse to focus on Lilika and Simon arguing. He despised people like Ouki, soldiers who preyed on others. He doubted ‘prison rules’ was a real concept and he wanted to strangle whoever put the idea in Simon’s head.</p><p>He expected Ouki to pull out his cock. Instead he pulled his side blaster and pushed the cold metal into Jaster’s temple. Jaster froze.</p><p>“Oh, hey now,” said Simon.</p><p>“Just a little incentive,” said Ouki. “Don’t try anything.”</p><p>“How’s ‘e supposed to really have at it with a blaster to ‘is head?”</p><p>“I’m not supposed to like it,” snapped Jaster. The metal of the blaster wasn’t cold any longer, but it wasn’t something he could ignore. His pulse beat against it and he shoved down his anger. He undid Ouki’s pants for him and his cock sprang out, fully erect.</p><p>“All right, you little shit, let’s see great head.”</p><p>His cock smelled like he hadn’t bathed in days, during which time he must’ve fucked a jar of yago milk yogurt or something similar. Jaster pushed the thought from his mind and took Ouki’s sour cock into his mouth. He had no intention of giving his best; he was here only to get this over with and keep moving. Also to avoid a shot to the head.</p><p>The moment the head of his cock passed Jaster’s lips, Ouki shoved forward. He put his free hand behind Jaster’s head, the barrel of the blaster twisting against Jaster’s skin. His cock struck the back of Jaster’s mouth and he gagged, unprepared.</p><p>“I wanna see tears,” said Ouki. “Cry for me.”</p><p>“Should we let him do this?” asked Lilika.</p><p>“Prison rules,” said Simon. “We threaten ‘im to get ‘im to stop, he shoots. I don’t wanna witness the death o’the Desert Claw!”</p><p>The corners of Jaster’s eyes dampened. He was pretty good at giving people what they wanted but he very much did not want to give Ouki any more than was strictly necessary. But it was difficult to hold back tears while he was being fucked so savagely. If Ouki had let him set the pace, he’d be able to control it, take his cock deeper than he was doing now. He wouldn’t be gagging, drooling, heaving, struggling not to hurl.</p><p>But then, that was the point, Jaster knew. To take all the control from him. To fuck his face as harshly as possible. The gun had to be an added thrill. He suspected even Ouki didn’t know whether he’d use it. What was a dead prisoner anyway but less work?</p><p>“Damn you, give me tears,” snarled Ouki. He pounded harder.</p><p>Jaster squeezed his eyes shut tight, stomach flopping.</p><p>“Look at me!”</p><p>Ouki yanked Jaster’s hair so hard he was surprised he didn’t pull a chunk of it out. Jaster’s eyes snapped open. Several tears leaked out. Ouki’s eyes glittered, glee in his face. He holstered his blaster, pulled out, and shot his load directly in Jaster’s face. Jaster just managed to close his eyes in time, come pelting the side of his nose, up his forehead, across his mouth, down his cheek. With the hand in his hair, Ouki shoved him to the metal floor. Jaster lay there, gasping for breath.</p><p>Ouki cackled.</p><p>“You thought I was going to shoot you with my blaster!”</p><p>He laughed his way down the corridor, then pulled out the keycard and set it on the floor before exiting. Probably didn’t want to risk Jaster sitting up and pointing his own blaster at him. At this point Jaster considered it a favor to every planet in the Wilherser system to shoot this man dead.</p><p>“Fucking cops,” he muttered, rubbing semen off his face.</p><p>“I told ye it was rough—” began Simon.</p><p>“Don’t fucking say it,” said Jaster. He sat up and spat out the taste of Ouki. He was somewhat surprised how angry he was at Simon, who was wringing his hands.</p><p>“It’s no’ like it was fun fer me, wankin’ off that thorny dick—”</p><p>“You should stop talking,” said Lilika. She extended a hand to Jaster. “I have the card. Let’s keep going. This is a nasty place full of bad air and bad people. We’d do well to be rid of it.”</p><p>Jaster accepted her hand and let her pull him up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>